fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 137
|Image = That_Which_Exceeds_Calculation_.png |Story Kanji Title = 計算をこえるもの |Story Romaji Title = Keisan wo Koeru Mono |Adopted = |Air Date = June 30, 2012 |Episode = 137 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = The True Villain, Once Again |Next Episode = The Whereabouts of the Crusade |Adopted 2 = }} is the 137th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 30, 2012. Dan explains his past to Natsu and his group. Meanwhile, Pantherlily is fighting Samuel and Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear find the clock part. Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman also find the clock part but are now battling for it with Mary Hughes Synopsis Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and explains about the Legion. Meanwhile, ,Coco is spying on them while Natsu and his group are talking about the clock part. Dan suddenly wakes up behind them, Natsu asks if he wants to fight again but Dan rejects, admitting his defeat. All of them want an explanation on why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts. Dan starts the story of his past by showing them pictures of his past. He says that he was born in the town of Cedar, where the knights protected the Church and the Town. In his family, people were knights generation after generation. So as the next successor, he was raised with care and affection. But soon a Civil War started, which split the towns in half. Romeo and Michelle interrupt him by thinking that his family died in the fight which Dan reveals it as the war lasted for half a day and everyone was okay. Dan continues to explain about his life. There was a girl Dan fell in love with in the town, but after the the war she disappeared. Lucy, Michelle and Romeo again conclude that she dies and Happy thinks that it is the reason why Dan fell in love with Lucy. Natsu asks what happened to her to which Dan replies that the next day he found her and she was alive. He used to ask for her hand for marriage almost everyday, but she seemed frightened by how happy Dan made her that she refused. After the rejection, he planned on going to a journey. During his journey he met many girls, Happy notes that the are all different types. He says that all of them declined him for a reason he himself does not know. Michelle asks who drew the pictures and Dan replies that Hughes and Sugarboy drew it. Happy says that the pictures may represent what actually happened, Dan ends his story by saying that somewhere along the way, he became an Legionnaire and now he is helping Byro to find the missing clock pieces. Lucy asks to know about Legion and its aim, Dan says he can't reveal it. Natsu gets frustrated and asks why did he explain about his past when they wanted to know about Legion's plans. After explaining everything, he starts chasing Lucy again. Michelle asks where is the other Legionnaire and by hearing that Lucy stops and is worried about her. Romeo says not to worry about her and that she is the enemy. Coco sees how Lucy is worried. Meanwhile, Samuel is called Sammy by Gajeel which Samuel gets angry at. Pantherlily then says that he will take care of Samuel till Gajeel and his group look for the clock piece. Samuel states that he knows that Pantherlily went through a lot of trouble because he sided with the humans. Lily doesn't think it was a mistake. Samuel tells him to take things the smart way, like him. Lily then transforms into his original form, which prompts Samuel to do the same. They start fighting while Gajeel is digging, trying to find the ruins and falls into a hole, along with Levy, Jet and Droy. When they get up, they see that the ruins is filled with tall, blue, rock statues in a circle. Back to Pantherlily and Samuel, Samuel is dodging all of Pantherlily's attacks. Pantherlily says to fight fair and square but Samuel replies that is what slow-witted beings do and attacks him. Going on to say that the Legionnaires have been through vigorous training to any situation, he pushes Panthelily off a cliff and praises himself. Pantherlily then ambushes him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, which Samuel reveals that there are traps in the ruins. In the ruins, Jet climbs atop one of the statue and looks at the place. Gajeel and Levy find ancient writing on a statue and Levy translates it. Jet comments that the place looks like a giant clock face. Gajeel then moves the three hands into forming snack time. After Gajeel moves the three hands, the ground starts to rumble and the clock part appears. Gajeel licks the clock part and confirms that it is made of iron. Levy then finds some writing on the pillar and starts to translate it but Gajeel yells at her that they don't need to do that and pulls of the part. The rock on which they were standing on starts to rise to reveal a huge moving statue. Levy then deciphers the writing. She starts bickering with Gajeel about his stupidity until the statue attacks them. Back at their fight, Samuel and Pantherlily sense the quake and Samuel thinks that they have triggered something. Levy deduces that the weak point is on top of its head and Droy exc laims that it is time for some teamwork. Levy and Droy uses their magic to stop the statue from moving. Jet then runs up the vines to reach the clock part. It goes well until the statue tears some of the plants and makes Jet fall. Jet tries again but he slips because some of the oil got stuck to his shoe. Droy gives it a try but he gets tired quickly and fall on top of Jet, Gajeel then also gives a try. Outside, Pantherlily gets free from Samuel's grasp and demands if he is an Exceed that was sent to Earthland too, and he agrees. Gajeel is almost going to reach it until he gets thrown off. He then thinks that he can't do anything with an empty stomach and sees the clock part and thinks of eating it, which Levy angrily refuses. Gajeel then throws the part to Levy and goes up to the statue and defeats it. Samuel gets shocked by this and frets about how his calculations could have gone wrong. Pantherlily then takes the opportunity and defeats Samuel. Pantherlily then offers him to battle again but Samuel goes on about how next time, he will be able to defeat them, which annoys Pantherlily and sends him flying. Elsewhere, Lisanna is looking for the clock part underwater and finds a huge plug. She opens it and the lake's water transfers to the next lake. Elfman and Mira watch as the water moves and conclude that it must be Lisanna’s work. While going to Lisanna, they find the missing clock part. After a short conversation (which includes Lisanna breaking the fourth wall by saying she wanted to "appeal to the people"), Elfman goes over and pulls out the clock piece. Without any control over himself, he throws it; Lisanna asks why he threw it. Mary Hughes goes over and takes the clock piece, they see her and guess that she was following them. Elfman fights to get the clock part back, but Hughes controls him so that he can hit Mira and Lisanna, but they dodge it. Natsu complains on how long Dan can chase Lucy and Romeo says he is hungry. Lucy continues to whine about Dan and Dan starts to call her his soulmate. Lucy states that before, he said any girl would do. Happy asks that if any girl would do, why not Michelle. Dan turns to examine Michelle, and says that he likes girls who are spunkier, to which, Happy agrees. Virgo suddenly pops out asks Lucy what she should do; Coco overhears Virgo calling Lucy a Princess. Coco starts to admire Lucy, thinking that it is the reason for her beauty. Dan notices Virgo and asks if she is the maid, and asks to bring them food or something. Virgo says that she doesn’t have any food but she could dance, so Virgo starts to dance. Dan says that it reminds him of his home town’s dance and dances along. Lucy thinks both of them are weird. Virgo goes to Lucy and says that she has done her job and disappears while Dan continues dancing. Suddenly, Byro comes, disappointed at Coco and Dan for not doing their job. Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and goes off to his “soulmate” but then a boulder hits him. Lucy and Michelle then see that the staff he is yielding is Jude’s memento. Natsu demands Byro to give it back because it is Lucy’s or he will have to fight him, with Byro agreeing that they should fight. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Pantherlily vs. Samuel (Started and Concluded) *Gajeel Redfox & Shadow Gear vs. Clock Part Guardian (Started and Concluded) *Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Mary Hughes (Started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Kotai Moji (Soriddo Sukuriputo)) *Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) **Animal Soul (Animaru Soru) **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) *High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo) *Command Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō)(Summoned the Maiden, Virgo) Spells used *Iron Dragon's Shovels *Iron Dragon's Club (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon) *Solid Script: Oil *Chain Plant *Holder Plant *Karma Demon: Iron God Sword (滅竜奥義 業魔・鉄神剣 Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken) *Animal Soul: Mermaid *Beast Arm: Black Bull (黒牛 Kokugyū) Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift *Hand to Hand Combat *Enlarged claws *Purple Beam projectiles Weapons used *Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken) *Various spears and swords Items used *Magic Seeds *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation